¿Un hermano?
by Lucy Saotome
Summary: Hacía ya varios años que no escríbia ni publicaba un fanfic. Esta es otra de las traversuras del maestro Happosai. 2007.


**¿UN HERMANO?**

Introducción  
Hacía ya varios años que no escríbia ni publicaba un fanfic. Esta es  
otra de las traversuras del maestro Happosai. 2007.

---

-¡Socorro, auxilio!- se escucharon los gritos de cientos de chicas por todo Nerima, -¡el ladrón de ropa íntima se lleva nuestras prendas!... ¡deténgalooo!-. Happosai reía con ganas, ninguna chica de esa multitud que lo perseguía podía darle alcance.

-Je je je... ¡tengo nuevos tesoros para mi colección!- exclamó con los ojos grandes y brillantes mientras pensaba en todos los modelos que había robado, -el de encaje blanco es precioso... el de tejido rosa es delicado... ¡ohhh!... ¡esta ha sido una de las mejores adquisiciones!- se decía a sí mismo mientras apretaba el paso.

-¡Maestro Happosai!- resonó un fuerte grito por todo el vecindario, -¡es un viejo pervertido!... ¡devuélvale a las chicas lo que les ha quitado!- exclamó con fuerza Ranma mientras lo seguía muy de cerca dando brincos en los tejados

-¡Alcánzame si puedes!- le respondió el viejo retándolo

Ranma airado no hizo esperar su respuesta. - ¡Viejo pervertido!, ¡lo lamentará!- y se abalanzó sobre él derribándolo. El maestro respondió a toda carga, sin embargo Ranma se hacía más fuerte con el transcurrir del tiempo mientras que la suya disminuía. En los últimos encuentros, Happosai había tenido que huir utilizando algún truco, ya no le era tan fácil mandar a volar al chico y esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Ranma al ver que su patada no había dado en el objetivo, -¡estará viejo, pero aun no pierde la astucia!-

-¡Vamos Ranma!- gritó una voz desde la calle, -bájate ya de allí, el viejo volvió a escapar de nuevo-

Ranma bajó y llegó a donde estaba Akane y suspiró -bueno, en otra ocasión será...- y ambos se fueron caminando por la calles de Nerima rumbo al Dojo tomados de las manos.

La luz de la luna clara de esa noche se colaba por las persianas de la habitación del maestro. Happosai estaba sentado en el suelo en posición de meditación, con un brasier de encaje sobre su cabeza y su pipa encendida en la mano.

-Hmmm debo hacer algo...- se decía así mismo, -cada vez son menos las veces que puedo derrotar a Ranma y para colmo en los últimos encuentros he tenido que salir huyendo no sin antes recibir unos buenos golpes de él- y se acarició el ojo derecho totalmente morado. -¡Ranma no puede seguir interviniendo en la búsqueda piezas para mi colección!- y apretó lo puños con fuerza.

Ranma y Akane llegaron al Dojo. La situación entre ambos había mejorado notablemente desde que habían cumplido 17 años. Era cierto que Akane tenía días en que era una odiosa completa y Ranma tenía sus momentos también, sin embargo él había descubierto esa parte amorosa y los sentimientos sinceros de Akane, además de que le atraía ese comportamiento marimacho de ella. En otras palabras, la amaba.

A Akane le fascinaba físicamente, alto, sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, su trenza. Ranma no era como los otros chicos, por el contrario, era tímido y traste para esas cosas (recordaba todas las peripecias que habían tenido que pasar para darse su primer beso), además era inteligente, astuto, se preocupaba por el Dojo y tenían muchas cosas en común. Si, existía el problema de que Ranma se convertía en chica, pero eso los había sacado de problemas más de una vez y hasta había servido para ella desquitarse cuando la hacía enojar. En otras palabras, lo amaba.

-¿Cómo les fue esta noche?- preguntó Kasumi sonriente al verlos

-El maestro volvió a salirse con las suyas- le respondió Akane -así que quien sabe por cuanto tiempo más seguirá rondando el ladrón de ropa íntima-

-Sin embargo el maestro está perdiendo destreza- apuntó Ranma con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en búsqueda de algo de comida.

-¿insinúas que el maestro se está debilitando?- preguntó curiosa Nabiki al bajar de las escaleras

-Bueno- dijo Akane pensativa -en los últimos días pareciera que así fuera... pero puede ser temporal... ¿recuerdan la última vez que Happosai estaba perdiendo la vida?, se recuperó ¡y con creces!-

-Hmmm... de todas formas es algo interesante...- sonrió maliciosamente Nabiki y regresó a su habitación.

Ranma regresó de la cocina con un panecillo en la boca -bueno, será mejor que nos acostemos ya, por esta noche no podemos hacer nada más...- y subió las escaleras, detrás de él iba Akane pensativa.

-Buenas noches- le dijo Akane suavemente al llegar a su habitación.

-Bu... bue... buenas no... no... noches- respondió Ranma colorado como un tomate y mirando hacia el techo -que des... descanses...-. Akane sonrió, le dio un beso cerca su labios y cerró la puerta, Ranma sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación.

Nabiki espero que todos estuvieran durmiendo, salió de su habitación en dirección hacia la del maestro y tocó suavemente.

-Maestro Happosai, es Nabiki, tengo una gran idea que tal vez pueda interesarle...-

-Adelante- respondió secamente el viejo.

Nabiki corrió suavemente la puerta, entró y nuevamente la volvió a cerrar. -Estuve escuchando lo que hablaban Ranma y Akane de usted maestro - dijo risueña.

-Creen que me estoy debilitando, ¡pero sólo los estoy engañando!- respondió Happosai con una estruendosa carcajada.

-Ya veo, pero no he venido para hablar de eso... - dijo ella -he venido a proponerle un negocio, le ofrezco aumentar su colección sin correr tanto riesgo y sin tener que enfrentarse a Ranma todas las noches... ¿qué dice maestro?- y le sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres Nabiki?- preguntó el viejo

-Por cierta suma de dinero yo le puedo conseguir exquisitas piezas, le garantizo que las que yo le conseguiré serán mil veces mejor que las que usted trae en sus correrías nocturnas... usted decide maestro...- y volvió a sonreírle.

-No lo sé Nabiki, tengo que pensarlo- respondió el maestro.

-La oferta no vence, avíseme si se decide...- dijo ella y salió de la habitación.

Happosai estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, afuera el viento de la madrugada soplaba fuertemente y los árboles se estremecían como si anunciaran un mal presagio. En ese momento el viejo abrió sus enormes ojos y exclamó -¡Lo sé!, ¡lo tengo!... ya verás Ranma Saotome, ¡no me volverás a molestar! ja ja ja- y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro.

Se levantó y se dirigió al armario, lo abrió y allí encontró una bolsa llena de muchas cosas extrañas que había traído de su último viaje a China. -Sé que lo guardé aquí, en algún lado...- susurraba el maestro mientras seguía buscando, -Aquí está!- exclamó emocionado al sacar una pequeña bolsita con un pergamino de protección escrito en chino antiguo. Metió la mano en la bolsita y sacó de ella un polvo azul y luego lo sopló.

El polvo se espacio por toda la habitación y poco a poco se fueron formando densas corrientes azules transparentosas hasta que finalmente todas las corrientes se juntaron en un sólo punto y una abstracta figura se formó.

-¿Quién osa llamar al demonio de los deseos? dijo la figura con una voz atronadora.

- Escúchame- respondió el maestro calmadamente - soy Happosai y tendrás mucho a cambio si me ayudas...-

-Escucho tu oferta- respondió el demonio muy interesado.

Akane lentamente abrió uno de sus ojos, esperaba que todo estuviera oscuro pero ya había amanecido. -¡Cielos santos!, es tardísimoexclamó azorada al pegar un brinco en la cama -llegaré muy tarde a la escuela y hoy tengo examen de matemáticas-. Salió disparada de la cama, se bañó y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. No cayó en cuenta de que P-chan no había amanecido con ella.

Bajó a desayunar y encontró a Ranma agonizando también como ella, ambos comieron lo más rápido posible. Ranma tomó de la mano de Kasumi los almuerzos de ambos y salieron disparados de la casa a todo trote con dirección a la Escuela.

Llegaron en el último toque de la campana del reloj, 8:30 am en punto y entraron rápidamente al salón. -Oh oh- exclamó Ranma nervioso al sentarse en su silla -olvidé por completo el examen de matemáticas y todo por culpa de ese viejo, ¡me las pagará!- y estrelló su puño con rabia sobre el escritorio mientras recibía la hoja del examen.

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dang. Sonó el reloj de la Escuela anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Ranma y Akane subieron a la azotea para almorzar con tranquilidad, fuera de la vista de Kuno, Ukyo, Gosunkugi...

-Hmmm espero que esta noche el maestro no salga a hacer sus locas correrías- dijo Ranma mientras comía de mal genio por lo pésimo que le había ido en la prueba.

- Si...- dijo suspirando Akane con fastidio -se está convirtiendo en una rutina diaria... ¡es un viejo enfermo!-

-Si, por culpa de él me olvidé por completo de la prueba de esta mañana...- refunfuñó Ranma con la boca llena

-Sabes... siento algo extraño- dijo Akane mirando el cielo azul sin una nube -tengo una extraña sensación... me parece que el maestro nos engaña con su aparente debilidad y todo lo que está haciendo es tendiéndonos una trampa...-

-Hmmm no lo sé Akane- respondió él terminando con su almuerzo -planee lo que planee no le permitiré nada... ¡no seré como papá o como el Sr. Soun!-

-¡Uich! es cierto- exclamó ella -¡Papá y el tío Genma son unos cobardes frente a él!... oh, escucho la campana Ranma, es hora de volver, ya veremos que pasa esta noche-. Ranma se levantó de un brinco y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Akane tomándola le sonrió y ambos bajaron de la azotea para regresar al salón de clases.

Esa noche el maestro pasó desapercibido en el Dojo. Después de la cena se había encerrado en su habitación y había pedido que nadie lo molestara.

-¿Qué tramará ese viejo mañoso?- se preguntó Ranma pensativo acostado en su futón -hoy no salió a hacer sus travesuras... hmmm... bueno, es mejor dormir, después de todo mañana será un día... interesante-, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le había prometido a Akane ir al parque de diversiones y después de todo, le emocionaba la idea.

Esa noche fue tranquila. Nabiki había ido a la habitación del maestro para saber la respuesta a su propuesta, pero no lo encontró. -Que extraño, pensé que el maestro estaría aquí, después de todo, nadie lo ha visto salir...- al ver que el viejo no respondía a sus llamados, no le dio importancia y regresó a su habitación.

Al día siguiente era sábado, todos se levantaron a la misma hora de siempre. Ranma bajó las escaleras semidormido y se sentó a desayunar.

-¿Mi padre no ha vuelto?- preguntó aun adormecido

-No- respondió Kasumi -Papá llamó ayer en la noche y dijo que regresaría hoy en la mañana de Osaka con tío Genma-

-Hmm...- refunfuñó Ranma -parece que se acabó la paz...-

-Maestro...- dijo Nabiki cambiando el tema - ¿salió usted anoche?-

Hapossai sin voltearla a mirar respondió -estuve toda la noche en mi habitación...-

-Vaya que le creo viejo pervertido- le respondió jocosamente Ranma -espero que tome el nuevo hábito de quedarse en su habitación en las noche en vez de ir a robar ropa íntima...-

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. -Que extraño- dijo Kasumi -es muy temprano para recibir visitas, iré a ver-. Kasumi se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta y la corrió, apenas hubo abierto dio un gritó que resonó por toda la casa. Todos automáticamente se levantaron de la mesa y salieron corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué sucede hermana?- preguntó alarmada Akane al llegar.

-¡Miren!- exclamó Nabiki al señalar al visitante

-¡Ohhh!, ¿qué es esto?- exclamó Akane sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

-¡Es Ranma!- dijo Kasumi

Ranma se había quedado petrificado ante lo que había visto. En la puerta de la casa estaba parado un muchacho de aproximadamente unos 17 años, vestido con ropas chinas, unos grandes ojos verdes, de piel clara, delgado, alto y con una abundante cabellera de color castaño anudada con una trenza.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Ranma recuperándose del impacto inicial

-¿Y porqué eres igual a Ranma?- complementó Akane

-Mucho gusto, tenía ganas de conocerte- dijo el visitante a Akane y le sonrió enigmáticamente, luego dirigió su mirada a Ranma y le dijo -soy tu hermano mellizo Ranma Saotome-

-¿Quéeee?- exclamaron a coro Soun y Genma que acaban de llegar de su viaje en ese preciso instante y que habían alcanzando a escuchar lo que decía el extraño visitante.

-¡Por fin Ranma conocerás a tu hermano!- exclamó Happosai -Genma, no le puedes ocultar más la verdad a tu hijo- dijo en tono solemne -Ranma debe conocer a Shitagi, ¡tu otro hijo!-

-¿De qué está hablando maestro?- respondió Genma tartamudeante sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo -¡yo no tengo otro hijo!-

El maestro sin perder la calma continuó, -por eso permaneció oculto Shitagi tanto tiempo, porque sabía que al encontrarse con Ranma y contigo lo negarías, pero yo sé la verdad y ¡Genma, se lo contaré a todos!-.

-Si maestro- dijo Soun mirando fulminantemente a Genma -¡explíquenos quien es este Shitagi y como así que es hijo de Genma!-

Todos entraron a la casa y se acomodaron en la terraza del jardín. Happosai con su pipa encendida empezó a relatar.

-Como todos saben- comenzó el viejo -hace 17 años Genma se enamoró de la hermosa Nodoka Iory, una chica que vivía en la misma aldea donde Soun, Genma y yo habíamos ido a descansar después de un largo entrenamiento en las montañas

-¡Un momento maestro!- lo interrumpió Genma enojado -¡hace 17 años usted seguía atrapado en la montaña donde Soun y yo lo habíamos encerrado!-

-¡Cállate y déjame continuar!- exclamó el maestro furibundo por la interrupción y golpeó a Genma tan fuerte que este se desmayó. Volviendo a serenarse continuó la historia.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, yo no estaba ahí, pero un gran amigo si, que conocía a mis dos discípulos había ido a pasar una temporada en la aldea donde vivía Genma y Nodoka. El estuvo allí el día en que Nodoka dio a luz dos bebés, Ranma y Shitagi. Ese día Genma había ido a entrenar y Nodoka estaba sola en casa cuando sintió que iba a dar a luz, coincidencialmente en ese momento mi amigo escuchó los quejidos de la mujer y la encontró muy mal, así que le ayudó a traer a sus hijos a la vida. Primero dio a luz a un muchacho con cabellera negra y segundos después a otro muchacho con cabellera castaña. Nodoka ya un poco mejor y agradecida con mi amigo por su ayuda le dijo que podía escoger el nombre para su hijo menor, mi amigo muy halagado respondió: ¡deberán llamarlo Shitagi!-

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió bruscamente Akane -¡como pudo la mamá de Ranma permitir que a su hijo menor lo llamaran Shitagi, si eso significa ropa interior maestro Happosai!-

-¡Es usted un mentiroso maestro!- exclamó enojado Ranma alzando sus puños listo para mandarlo a volar hasta China, Ranma se abalanzó pero fue detenido en seco.

-¡Cálmate hermano!- exclamó Shitagi mirándolo directamente a sus ojos y deteniendo con una sola mano el golpe -deja que el anciano termine-.

-Gracias Shitagi- dijo Happosai y continuó -cuando Genma regresó a casa encontró que era padre de dos hermosos muchachos, pero eso no fue muy de su agrado. Ciertamente Genma quería un varón para que este continuara con la Escuela Saotome de Combate Libre, pero ¿dos hombres?, eso no estaba en sus planes. Por otro lado, Genma ya había tomado la decisión de que harían un largo viaje de entrenamiento, así que debía escoger a cual llevaría pues no podía mantener a los dos-.

Genma ya había recuperado el sentido y escuchaba todo lo que el viejo decía sin dar crédito. -¡Maestro!- lo interrumpió sin dejarse de sobar el gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza -usted miente, mi querida Nodoka jamás...-

-¡Cállate Genma!- volvió a gritar Happosai mostrándole una bomba happodaikarin

-Maestro ¿qué hace?- gritó desesperado Soun -¡va a volar la casa entera!-

-Hasta que Genma no se calle- respondió el maestro

-Saotome, lo siento- dijo Soun y golpeó a Genma que fue a caer al estanque del jardín convirtiéndose inmediatamente en panda.

El maestro procedió a apagar la mecha de la bomba, la guardó en su ropa y prosiguió. -Como les iba diciendo, Genma partió al poco tiempo llevándose a Ranma. Nodoka estaba muy triste porque Shitagi no se convertiría en un gran guerrero como su hermano mayor, así que un día fue a visitar a mi amigo y le pidió que lo entrenara en el arte del combate libre y fu así como él lo aceptó y partió con el menor de los Saotome a China. Cuando Nodoka supo que Ranma y Genma estaban en el Dojo Tendo, le escribió a mi amigo para que enviara a Shitagi y de paso los dos hermanos se reunieran-.

-¡Deje de hablar tanta basura viejo tonto!- gritó Ranma -¡todos aquí sabemos que está inventando!-

-Puede ser Ranma- interrumpió Nabiki -pero... realmente son iguales, ¿cómo explicas eso?-

En ese momento entró Genma panda con un letrero que decía "no lo sé, ¡pero estoy seguro de que no tengo otro hijo!"

Ranma detallaba a Shitagi -si es cierto...- concluyó -somos muy parecidos... sin embargo creo que mamá podría aclararnos este asunto...-

-¿Qué?- exclamó el maestro un tanto nervioso pero nadie lo advirtió -vas a molestar a tu pobre madre, ¿acaso no confías en tu maestro Ranma?-

-La verdad maestro- interrumpió Akane -creo que Ranma tiene razón... si tío Genma no sabe que tiene otro hijo y Ranma jamás había escuchado hablar de Shitagi, creo que la sra. Nodoka nos puede sacar de dudas...-

-Está bien, está bien- dijo el maestro -pregúntenle a la dulce Nodoka y verán que tengo razón-.

Todos conversaban unos con otros mientras que el maestro miraba a Shitagi y se dijo a si mismo -hmmm... no pensé eso, será mejor que haga algo o mi plan no resultará...-

Esa misma noche el maestro volvió a realizar el ritual invocando al demonio de los deseos.

-¿Qué quieres anciano?- exclamó con voz de ultratumba -¿me vas a entregar lo que me prometiste?-

-Calma calma- respondió Happosai -necesito tu ayuda nuevamente... necesito que hagas otra cosa...-

El demonio lo vio con mala gana y le dijo -¿Qué ordenas?-

-Escúchame muy bien- dijo el maestro y le contó su plan.

Al día siguiente...

-Buenos días, ¿hay alguien en casa?-

Kasumi estaba en la cocina y escuchó la voz -Hmmm, me parece conocida- dijo. -Ahhh!!!- gritó sorprendida -será acaso...- y salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la casa. -Oh Sra. Saotome saludó afectuosamente al verla parada en el umbral de la puerta - ¡que sorpresa!, ¡no la esperábamos!, pero pase, Ranma y tío Genma estarán felices de verla-

-Oh Kasumi, tu tan linda como siempre- respondió Nodoka y le sonrió -pero dime, ¿Shitagi ya llegó?-

Kasumi se sorprendió y balbuceó -si... si... está aquí... los llamaré-, entraron a la casa, la dejó en el comedor y Kasumi subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Ranma y Genma. -Que extraño es todo esto- se dijo así misma.

-¿Ranma?, ¿tío Genma?- los llamaba Kasumi. Ranma corrió la puerta aun adormecido.

-Ranma- dijo ella -tu mamá está aquí, los está esperando en el comedor y... preguntó por Shitagi-. Ranma espabiló bruscamente, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo -¿Qué?-... ¿mi madre aquí?... ¿preguntó por Shitagi?-.

En ese momento Shitagi, que había pasado la noche en la habitación del maestro, llegó a la habitación de Ranma. -Lo ves hermano- dijo en un tono que desagradó completamente a Ranma -nuestra madre ha venido... es el momento...-

-¿Qué, de qué hablas?- exclamó Ranma pero Shitagi ya empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Genma convertido en panda se asomó a la puerta temblando y sostiendo un letrero "hijo, te lo juro, ¡no tengo otro hijo!... ¡no tuve otro hijo con tu madre ni con otra mujer!, ¡debes creerme!".

-Aquí está pasando algo muy extraño...- susurró Ranma maliciosamente -primero Shitagi, ahora mamá... el maestro tiene las manos metidas aquí y lo voy a averiguar-.

Todos bajaron a desayunar. Tomaban sus té pero nadie decía una sola palabra. Fue Ranma quien rompió el silencio.

-Y bien mamá, quienes explicarnos a todos que está sucediendo???- dijo -ayer aparece Shitagi de la nada y hoy llegas sin previo aviso...-

Nodoka le lanzó una mirada maliciosa que sólo Ranma y Akane advirtieron y dulcemente respondió -toda la historia que les contó el maestro Happosai es cierta, ¿acaso no confías en tu maestro?-

-¡Ranma!- interrumpió Akane levantándose bruscamente -vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde a la escuela-

-Si...- respondió él y levantándose tomó su maleta y salieron el Dojo.

-Ranma- dijo Akane mientras corrían hacia la Escuela -nada de esto tiene sentido... creo que el tío Genma dice la verdad-

-Estoy completamente seguro de que el maestro tiene las manos metidas en esto y lo vamos a averiguar- dijo Ranma muy seguro.

Las clases transcurrieron en completa calma. Shampoo no llegó a dar lata a la hora del almuerzo y ni siquiera apareció el maestro Happosai para asaltar el vestidor de chicas. A las 4:30 pm sonó el reloj que anunciaba el fin del día de clases. Ranma y Akane salieron juntos de la Escuela.

-Esa no es mi madre Akane- dijo Ranma pensativo mientras caminaba

- Lo sé- respondió ella -la forma como llegó, la forma como te miró y lo más extraño de todo, que dijera que teníamos que creerle al maestro...-

-Si, esto es una treta de ese viejo libidinoso- respondió él con malicia -qué estará tramando y cómo consiguió a esas personas...- suspiro profundamente -Akane creo que no podremos...-

-Lo sé- le respondió ella con una sonrisa -esto es más urgente, iremos al parque de diversiones en otra ocasión, ahora tenemos que averiguar que sucede- y lo tomó de la mano y siguieron así hasta llegar el Dojo.

Esa noche Nabiki volvió al cuarto del maestro, lo llamó pero nadie respondió, sin embargo, le pareció escuchar ruidos extraños, como una conversación, así que decidió entrar. Corrió la puerta  
suavemente pero todo estaba oscuro. Entró caminando de puntillas, aun escuchaba las voces pero no veía nada. Se asomó a la ventana y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Abajo en el patio estaban el maestro Happosai con Shitagi, Nodoka y un extraño ser que parecía un demonio. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que Nodoka y Shitagi estaban a lado y lado de ese ser y Happosai frente a ellos, parecía que los tres estuvieran reclamando algo del maestro.

-Hmmm... que extraño- susurró -sabía que el maestro tenía sus manos metidas en esto... será mejor que le diga a Ranma y Akane... a cambio de una pequeña cantidad de yenes...-. Nabiki se alejó de la ventana y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta sigilosamente.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la mesa desayunando, incluyendo a Nodoka y Shitagi que se habían sentado al lado del maestro. Akane los vio y le pareció muy raro que tía Nodoka no se hubiera sentado al lado de Ranma, siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba de visita.

Nabiki por su parte miraba al maestro. -Luce muy cansado maestro Happosai- comentó. El maestro con unas ojeras la ignoró y siguió comiendo su ramen como sonámbulo.

-El maestro no pudo dormir bien anoche querida Nabiki- dijo Nodoka sonriendo -pero no se preocupen, yo cuidaré de él-.

Los Saotome y los Tendo cruzaron miradas de extrañeza entre si pero nadie dijo nada.

-Bueno, me voy a la escuela- dijo Nabiki -Ranma, Akane, es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde...-

-Eh si...- dijo Akane siguiéndola y detrás de ella Ranma, los demás se quedaron en la mesa.

-Nabiki, ¿sucede algo?- pregúnto Akane camino a la Escuela -tú siempre te vas con tus amigas...-

-Si, es cierto- dijo Ranma -¿Porqué querías venir con nosotros?-

-Escúchenme- dijo Nabiki muy seria -creo saber que está sucediendo-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ranma -¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Digamos que tengo información importante para ustedes por 1.000 yenes- y sonrió pícaramente

-¡Nabiki!- exclamaron los dos al tiempo

-Está bien- dijo ella -500 yenes, no menos-

-100 yenes y nos cuentas todo lo que sabes- dijo Ranma sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo

-¡Hecho!- exclamó Nabiki tomando el dinero y les contó lo que había visto la noche anterior.

-¿Un demonio?- exclamó sorprendida Akane

-No tendría nada de raro- dijo Ranma -el maestro es capaz de recurrir al cualquier cosa con tal de ganar...-

-La verdad- dijo Nabiki -es que creo que el maestro no está ganando nada...

-¿Por qué lo dices hermana?- preguntó Akane

-¿No lo viste hoy?- respondió ella -parecía un zombi-

-Si, es cierto- dijo Akane

-Bien, ya sabemos que no tengo ningún hermano llamado Shitagi y que esa no es mi madre- exclamó Ranma -¡es hora de acabar con esa farsa!-

-Pero será después de volver de la escuela- dijo Akane y se lo llevó jalándolo de la trenza

-Akane, ¡suéltame!- le gritaba Ranma tratando de zafarse

-Pero me queda una duda- susurró Nabiki pensativa -¿para qué se tomó la molestia de hacer todo esto?-.

Al salir de la Escuela, Ranma y Akane regresaron de inmediato al Dojo. -¡Ya llegamos!- gritó Akane al abrir la puerta pero nadie le respondió.

Entraron y lo primero que vieron junto al estanque del patio fue al maestro Happosai que tenía una mirada perdida y parecía un sonámbulo, a su lado estaba sentada Nodoka y Shitagi estaba  
practicando.

-Han estado así todo el día- les susurró Kasumi mientras les daba una taza de té

-¿Y papá y tío Genma?- preguntó susurrando Akane

-Dijeron que tenían que ir a entrenar a las montañas y se fueron apenas ustedes se marcharon- les respondió

-¡Bahhh! típico de ellos- dijo Ranma

En esas Shitagi advirtió su presencia, se detuvo y se acercó a ellos. -Oh hermosa Akane, has llegado- dijo sonriéndole -no puedo negar que mi hermano tiene buenos gustos, si algo llegar a pasarle, sabes que yo estoy disponible-

-¡Oye, que te pasa!- le gritó molesta Akane

-¡Déjala en paz!- lo amenazó Ranma con las manos en puño

-Estoy diciendo la verdad hermano- respondió Shitagi con mirada de combate -¡te reto! sólo el mejor hermano puede ser el prometido de Akane ¡y ese soy yo!-

-¡Insolente!- exclamó Ranma enojado -¿A eso fue qué viniste al Dojo?- y se lanzó enfurecido a pelear con Shitagi

-¡Ranma!- gritaron Akane y Kasumi pero ya él estaba en pleno combate con Shitagi bajo la mirada complaciente de Nodoka, quien ahora tenía al maestro sentado sobre sus piernas y acariciándole la cabeza mientras este seguía con la mirada perdida.

-Es bastante bueno- se dijo a si mismo Ranma mientras evitaba sus golpes -¡pero yo soy el único!- y se lanzó al contragolpe. Shitagi intentó esquivarlo pero no fue lo bastante rápido y recibió la patada de Ranma en su rostro. Shitagi salió volando y fue a caer unos metros más adelante y no fue capaz de levantarse.

Ranma caminó hacia donde estaba Nodoka quien ahora lo miraba fijamente. -No debes tratar así a tu hermano- dijo seriamente.

-¡Tú no eres mi madre y yo no tengo hermanos!- exclamó él -sé quien eres y ahora te vas a marchar de aquí!- y se abalanzó sobre ella arrancándole al maestro de su regazo.

-Es muy tarde- dijo ella -mira tras de tí-.

Ranma con el maestro aun en sus brazos miró hacia donde había caído Shitagi pero ya no estaba, miró entonces rápidamente hacia donde estaban Akane y Kasumi. -¡Déjalas!- gritó al ver no a Shitagi sino a un demonio azul al lado de ellas que ahora parecían como sonámbulas.

-¡Happosai no ha querido darme lo que me prometió!- gritó el demonio

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- gritó confundido Ranma

-Soy el genio de los deseos y Happosai me invocó hace unas noches y cumplí mi parte pero él no cumplió con la suya, ¡así que me apoderé de su alma!- y rió con una risa maléfica.

-¡Ya tienes el alma del viejo!- exclamó Ranma -¿Porqué las tienes a ellas?-

-Oh mi querido Ranma- dijo el demonio colocándose sobre la cabeza de Nodoka y absorbiéndola -el viejo me invocó solo para fastidiarte, jamás me interesó lo que él me prometió, me interesaba ser libre para apoderarme de las almas de todos ustedes para volver a la vida-

En ese momento Ranma miró hacia donde estaban Kasumi y Akane y vio que llegaban también Nabiki, Genma y Soun con las mismas miradas perdidas en el infinito.

-¡No lo voy a permitir!- gritó Ranma -¡déjalos en paz!-

-¡Ni por un momento!- exclamó el demonio -¡ahora, quiero tu alma!- y se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Ranma.

Pero en justo en ese momento, una luz resplandeciente que cegó a todos salió de la habitación del maestro. Ranma alcanzó a ver como la figura de una mujer descendía en medio de esa luz enceguecedora y se posaba sobre la tierra. En sus manos tenía algo como un arco del cual salió disparada una flecha que dejaba tras de si una estela brillante y fue a dar directamente al pecho del demonio.

-¡Noooo!- gritó este con una voz estremecedora y de él comenzaron a salir unas luces blancas, como cometas, que fueron a introducirse en el pecho de cada uno de los que estaban ahí.

La luz comenzó a apagarse poco a poco y Ranma pudo volver a ver. No vio al demonio por ninguna parte y en el piso de madera de la puerta que da hacía el jardín yacían desmayados todos. Vio su brazos y se dio cuenta de que un cargaba al maestro que también estaba desmayado.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- susurró Ranma confundido

-No te preocupes- dijo una suave voz femenina -ya todo está controlado-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ranma asombrado al ver a una hermosa mujer que lucía una extraña vestimenta

-Soy Maia, una de las guardianas del mundo mágico de los deseos, nuestra labor es evitar que los demonios de los deseos se apoderen de las almas de los humanos...-

-Maia, gracias- dijo Ranma -pensé que ese demonio también se apoderaría de mi alma...-

-Ese viejo- dijo la guardiana -fue un tonto al liberarlo- y en sus manos apareció un ánfora muy pequeña sellada. -El maestro robó esta ánfora mágica de un templo donde era custodiada... llevábamos muchos años buscándola pero Happosai la tenía muy bien escondida hasta que sus tontos deseos de darte una lección lo llevaron a abrirla... estúpido viejo- dijo mirándolo con desprecio -pudo haber ocasionado una catástrofe-.

En ese momento todo fueron regresando en si y se fueron levantando.

-¡Oh! ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Kasumi

-¡Mi cabeza!- exclamó dolorosamente Nabiki

-¿Dónde están Shitagi y la tía Nodoka?- preguntó Akane

-Shitagi nunca existió y era no era mi madre- respondió Ranma secamente

-¿Y quién eres tu? preguntó Soun viendo a la hermosa mujer que estaba en su jardín

-¡Es Maia!- exclamó Happosai presta del pánico al verla e intentó huir

-¡Un momento viejo!-- exclamó Ranma mientras lo sostenía con las manos -¡sus tonterías por poco nos cuestan la vida!-

-Ranma, suéltame, ¡Ranma!- gritaba y pataleaba el maestro. Ranma lo alzó más y lo puso frente a su rostro mirándolo con enojo. -¡Recibirá su merecido!- exclamó y lo lanzó hacía Maia quien lo  
recibió y le dijo -Es hora de irnos Happosai...- y una luz encegueció a todos y cuando desapareció el maestro ni Maia ya no estaban.

-Bueno, todo ha terminado- dijo Kasumi sonriente -es mejor que prepare té para todo- y se retiró con dirección a la cocina.

-Te ayudo hermana- dijo Nabiki y salió detrás de ella.

-Soun- dijo Genma -creo que me acostaré, esto realmente me da dejado muy cansado-

-Creo que yo también Sr. Saotome- le respondió Soun y ambos caminaron hacia las escaleras.

-¡Que pesadilla con ese maestro!- dijo Akane suspirando

-Ni que me lo digas- respondió Ranma -esperemos que Maia lo logre retener por mucho tiempo...-

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer un helado?- le preguntó risueña Akane

Ranma la miró y le sonrió -claro... ¡pero esta vez tu pagas!-

-¡Sip!- exclamó Akane mientras Ranma la tomaba de la mano y caminaban junto hacia la puerta.

FIN

Lucy Saotome


End file.
